mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Phantom
Informations *'Total Weight:' 42.4grams Metal Frame *'Weight:' 40.31grams Phantom's Metal Frame is a wide and circular Wheel with a large circular hole for the Core to fit into place. It is very thick and has a smooth rounded outer side with four blue spheres. These blue spheres represent the Orion constellation, and are put in a manner that resembles it. On the front, it showcases a devious grin with visible sharp teeth, and a nose that can be used with the Orion Energy Ring eye stickers, to create the grinning face. It can also be flipped over to switch from Stamina Mode to Attack Mode, but Stamina Mode is recommended.The beys metal frame also has potential in attack mode which ties up to Fang leones counter attack mode.So this bey is great for stamina and attack. Core *'Weight:' 2.48grams The Core is a translucent purple made of complete plastic, which makes this a PC Core of some sort. Due to this, it provides the least amount of weight from the center, allowing for maximum Stamina potential. Because the Metal Frame is a smooth metal outer side of the Wheel, it allows it to focus all of the weight on to the outer-side of the Wheel. This gives it the best Stamina it can achieve. In design, the Core resembles somewhat of a miniature version of Scythe and being round as a whole. Although initially, it was assumed that B:D was the cause of Phantom Orion's superb Stamina, after testing this was proven to be true but not completely. Phantom, along with B:D, was the cause of its amazing Stamina due to its Core, which focuses weight onto the outer-side of the Wheel. In addition, Phantom does carry resemblances to Burn. In that, the Metal Frame mimics that of the two bumpy indents on Burn's sides and that the weight is focused to the outer-side of the Wheel. It is even heavier than Burn with the metal frame alone, but Phantom does a better job at its weight distribution on the outer-side, especially with the weight increase. In Stamina Mode, the blue spheres from the blue, plastic Core as well as the Orion "face" are visible. In Attack Mode, they are not and the Wheel is more detailed with a hexagonal-shape and a multitude of protrusions and small indents that stick out for Attack potential. Chris prefers Phantom in Stamina Mode. Overall Phantom is generally chosen for use in Stamina Mode, because in Attack Mode it suffers from recoil due to the jagged spikes and linear indents. However, dispite the recoil from the jagged spikes and indents, Attack Mode still has use in Attack, Stamina and Balance Customizations. Phantom is quite a good Fusion Wheel, being able to defeat Wheels such as Hades and Twisted with ease and out spinning Scythe. Phantom is gaining great results and is best used in the combos MF-H Phantom Orion TH170D, MF-H Phantom Orion AD145WD, MF-H Phantom Aquario TH170D, MF-H Phantom Bull AD145WD, Phantom Aquario TH170D, and Phantom Bull AD145WD. Like stated above, the metal wheel should be in Stamina Mode. This is the reason why it has extraordinary stamina. If Blitz and Variares are the most versatile Attack-Type wheels, and Diablo and Basalt are the most versitile Defense wheels, then Phantom and Scythe are the most versatile Stamina-Type wheels. Attack: 2 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 5 Uses *'Phantom Orion' Category:Beyblade Parts Category:Fusion Wheels Category:Stamina Category:Mode Change Category:4D System